


You Make Me Feel Like (I've been locked out of heaven)

by shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven anyone?, Blowjobs, Charlie is a Rookie, M/M, but then it spiralled, that was the original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: Charlie gets some help in the department of impressing Justin Bancroft from...unconventional sources.





	You Make Me Feel Like (I've been locked out of heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsandNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/gifts).



> A post-exam gift to my online wife. I am incredibly proud of you. Here's some porn to help you celebrate.

Charlie knew it was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea the second the door closed behind him and he was left stumbling through the darkness, trying to find the bed and not fall over anything in the process. Once settled, Charlie sat on his hands in an attempt to stop the ongoing fidgeting and nervous shaking in his fingers. He took a deep breath to try settle his twisting stomach and thought over what he was about to experience. As doubt crept into his mind again, he reminded himself why he was here in the first place. _For Justin_ …

 

_“You want to impress the White Queen, don’t you, dear Queen of Hearts?” one Twin had commented after finally cornering Charlie after days of successful evasion._

_“How apt – both our Queens together…” his brother continued. They wore identically unsettling looks of mischief._

_“Shut up!” Charlie shrieked, self-consciously looking around to check no one was within earshot._

_Evan raised an eyebrow. Ethan crossed his arms. Neither said a word._

_Charlie squirmed under their bright gaze, venting all his emotions in one breath. “I don’t…I’m not…we aren’t…” he sighed in defeat, and finally admitted the truth. “Sure, I like him. A lot. But why would he give me a second chance when I couldn’t even…I don’t know how to, okay?! I’ve never…been with a guy before. I mean, I_ have _, but I’ve never…been able to…satisfy them.” He felt relieved afterward._

_Strangely, and very unexpectedly, both boys before him softened their gazes and rubbed his arms affectionately as they spoke._

_“Oh Charlie. Not to fret. We will make sure you are…adequately prepared for your next encounter with the Hanover Prefect.”_

A slight shuffle outside of the door made Charlie whip around in anticipation, but when the room remained cloaked in darkness and the shuffling continued down the hall, he flopped backwards onto the bed and stared into the endless black. If he looked hard enough, he thought he could pick out the outline of the headboard and the bedposts – but the rush of excitement he felt associated with those everyday objects shocked him so much he had to look away.

Charlie let his eyes slip closed and linked his hands together across his stomach. He concentrated on the rhythmic movement of his hands, up and down with every breath, and allowed himself to imagine. Without thinking too hard, he was soon picturing Justin’s smiling face. The bright blue eyes...the soft brown hair framing a handsome face…his wide grin – Charlie loved everything about Justin. Even now, just _imagining_ Justin was causing a smile to tug at Charlie’s lips. The image helped to settle his nerves, and the more he relaxed, the more he thought this whole experience and the ride to get here would be somehow worth it.

 

_“I don’t want to cause offense…” Charlie had tentatively stated at their next meeting, “But I don’t want it to be you two.” He looked between the two blonde boys between him and carefully considered what he was saying. Sure, they were attractive, devastatingly so, – Charlie wasn’t_ blind _– but something within him urged him toward a different choice. Unable to pinpoint this strange feeling, Charlie blurted the first thing that came to mind, “You just aren’t my type, okay?”_

_Signature smirks spread across both Twins’ faces at Charlie’s words, but neither had anything to comment. They leaned across the table in unison instead, and fixed Charlie with a knowing stare._

_“We’ll try not to be offended.” Evan said while Ethan mockingly wiped a tear from his eye, “Even though you are absolutely_ our _type…” he continued, teasingly walking his fingers along Charlie’s arm on top of the table. Charlie pulled them back and tucked his hands between his legs._

_“And we could do so many things, Charlie….” Ethan followed after his brother, chasing Charlie’s movements under the table and gently caressing his thigh. Charlie failed to repress the shiver that rolled down his spine at the way Ethan said his real name and indulged in the feel of Ethan’s hand against his leg. “Teach you so many skills…make you feel all sorts of ways. Would you be a good boy for us?”_

_Charlie couldn’t deny the fluttering in his stomach, his dry mouth or the interested twitching in his underwear. He wondered how bad a decision could it be, to just pick them? They seemed interested. And skilled. Maybe?_

_Before he could gather the brain capacity to respond however, the hand was gone from his thigh and both boys had retracted back to their original seating positions, expressions schooled into the perfect picture of pure innocence._

_“But, like you said. We aren’t your type.” Evan said._

_“Which is fine!” Ethan continued “We’ll find someone who is. And we’ll keep it a secret. No identities involved, right?”_

_They both stood and quickly gathered their belongings, “Shouldn’t take too long. Set a preliminary date for say…Wednesday evening?”_

_Charlie numbly nodded in agreement, their words echoing through his brain in a distant way and gasped a little when their lips connected with each side of his face in perfect timing._

_Evan and Ethan linked their arms together and strode off giggling a little, casting one final glance back at Charlie before they turned the corner and disappeared from view._

 

Just as Charlie started to let his fingers wander; as he divulged himself in fantasies usually kept for the late of night; three sharp raps on the door made his eyes snap open back into the empty room before him.

“Come...come in?” he said tentatively after a few seconds of silence after the knock, realising he should at least confirm his presence.

The door opened slowly, flooding the darkened room with too-bright light that made Charlie squint a little at the sudden change. The figure who stood in the doorway was unrecognisable – a darkened silhouette in comparison to the dazzling backdrop. It was better that way. No identities, just like the Twins had promised. Still, Charlie couldn’t help but try and pick out any distinguishing features about his mysterious suitor.

_‘Tall…’_ , he considered. Although in Dalton that didn’t eliminate many suspects.

Before Charlie could determine anything else, the figure stepped inside and slid the door shut behind them; although he was sure he saw the last remnants of light reflect off of a perfectly styled head of blonde hair…

The room remained in silence following the clicking of the lock on the door, and Charlie shuffled uncertainly as he adjusted to the darkness again. He didn’t know where to start or what to say. Should he stand? Try to find the other person? Should he still be wearing his clothes? ‘ _Oh god, this is a terrible idea.’_ Charlie started to panic again, and in the process almost missed a voice carry from across the room.

“Are you okay?” It was quiet and quick enough that Charlie couldn’t identify it but sounded sincere all the same.

“Yeah…yeah. Just nervous. I’m on the bed, by the way. Are you going to keep talking? I think I’d be able to recognise you if you did, is all.” Charlie replied, certain he could see the figure slowly make his way closer.

“No.” was the only reply he received. ‘ _Deep voice...’_ Charlie pondered, mentally eliminating more potential suspects.

The bed dipped beside him, and without warning Charlie felt large hands fumble to find his own. A tentative squeeze – a request; a reassurance. When Charlie didn’t pull back, the hands slowly slid up his arms and cupped his face softly, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. Charlie absently wondered if the pace would remain this slow and found himself thinking it wouldn’t be so bad if that was the case. His own hands wandered up his partners’ thighs and came to rest on his waist, where he could feel toned abs. _‘Muscled. An athlete? Maybe he just works out…’._ More suspects eliminated.

The hands gently pulled his head forward, and Charlie let out a surprised gasp that was cut off quickly when his lips were captured in a fiery kiss, and suddenly Charlie wasn’t sure the pace would remain so slow. He moaned against the other boys’ lips after a particularly teasing swipe of his tongue and pushed himself forward in an attempt to take control of the kiss, following through and twisting his own tongue around the other. They managed to awkwardly shuffle backwards without breaking the kiss, allowing a more stable position on the bed, from where Charlie was encouraged to swing one leg over the lap of his partner and press their chests together.

Simultaneous moans filled the room as two erections finally brushed, and strong hands gripped Charlie’s hips to guide his motions in ways that would elicit the most pleasure – evident in the increasing volume of their moans. Charlie slid his hands up what felt like _miles_ of back and tangled his fingers into perfectly soft hair, long enough to pull on just a little. _‘Long hair…’_

As Charlie began to perfect the rolling of his hips, grinding against his partner to a beat only the two of them could hear, the hands left his hips and started to wander to thus far unexplored territory. A squeeze on his ass; long fingers dancing up his ribs; nails scratching against the skin hidden just underneath his collar. Charlie subconsciously turned his neck to allow the hands more access to his neck, causing a curious hum to escape between their locked lips. The hands disappeared from his neck and the lips quickly followed, pulling a sad noise from Charlie and a chuckle from his partner, but when the hands reappeared at the hem of his shirt and began tugging upward, Charlie quietened. He felt the other boy quickly remove his own shirt and toss them both away, and when their torsos met again Charlie groaned deep in his chest at the way the skin on skin contact set his nerves on fire.

Without warning hot, wet lips attached themselves to Charlie’s neck and licked and sucked untraceable patterns downwards, pulling moan after moan from Charlie. His partner splayed his fingers on Charlie’s back and he slowly pulled them both backwards to lie down on the bed, from where he was able to wrap his own legs around Charlie’s waist and thrust upwards – _hard_.

“Fuck!” Charlie gasped, his elbows almost buckling in surprise at the burst of pleasure that repeatedly throbbed around his cock. “Oh my god, oh my god.” He chased after the movement, circling downwards and revelling in the way his entire length pressed against the other boys’ leg.

Charlie’s partner chuckled low in his throat and slowed his grinding, lifting his hips to press their cocks against each other, and rocked back and forth in an overwhelming manner. Dropping his head forward and gasping for air, Charlie caught onto the scent of the boy underneath him and inhaled deeply in an attempt to identify it. _‘Coffee. A rich oak wood. Sort of musty? But in an overwhelming, head-spinning way…’_. He liked it; and buried his head closer into the smell.

Turning his head to the side, Charlie licked around the shell of his ear and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I want to make you feel good…show me. Please?” he followed up his question by dropping his head further and sucking against the skin hard enough to bruise; pulling it between his teeth and holding pressure until his partner groaned in response. Too engrossed in the taste of his lover, Charlie missed the whisper of his name that escaped through loose, unfiltered lips.

Hands found Charlie’s shoulders and after some gentle nudging, Charlie realised what was being asked of him and shimmied down the bed, situating himself between still-clothed legs. Nerves twitched in his stomach, but Charlie shoved them down and concentrated on undoing the belt and buttons on the ridiculously tight jeans. His fingers shook a little, but the soft caressing of his hair helped ease him and turned his nerves into a jittery excitement.

Together they managed to wriggle the pants down and off, taking the underwear with them. Both boys stopped for a moment: Charlie to let his brain catch up to the moment, the other to give Charlie the time he needed. Once settled, Charlie took a steadying breath and experimentally ran his hands up his partners’ now naked thighs. Stealing himself, he travelled further up and wrapped his fingers around what was a surprisingly sizeable cock – grateful for the darkened room so he wouldn’t be embarrassed by what was likely a ridiculous expression on his face. He stroked a few times, paying special attention to which movements achieved the best reactions, and with every moan his confidence grew a little.

A hand wrapped around his own, and twisted in an expert way that made the boy on the bottom yell louder than before, followed by a more frantic pace of their hands. Charlie could hear his heart beating in his ears; the room filled with the sounds of his own heavy breathing and their combined moans; could feel the boy arch off the bed in search of the source of pleasure; feel the aching cock under his palm leaking precum between his fingers.

And he wanted more.

Surprising them both, moving purely on instinct, Charlie withdrew his hand and in one swift motion lowered his head and licked a wet stripe up the length of the cock. He heard but barely registered a strong of swear words from above him, instead choosing to focus on tentatively licking up and down. Hands found his hair and gripped hard to the roots, and gently guided him into the ideal position for Charlie to take the cock into his mouth. A thumb swiped across Charlie’s lower lip, prompting him to open up.

“Just relax…follow instructions.” the voice said, barely above a whisper.

Charlie licked his lips and slowly wrapped them around his partners’ waiting cock, gently lowering himself and, not wanting to test his limits, stopped at a sensible distance. The same fingers tapped his cheek, and in a guess as to what that meant, Charlie hollowed his cheeks and retracted with a sucking motion.

“Jesus fuck.” Came a curse. Charlie assumed that was a good sign.

The hands gently urged him back down, to which Charlie obeyed and repeated his previous motions with a little more vigour. He moaned around the cock in his mouth when sharp nails dug into his scalp and pulled his hair in response to a particular swirl of his tongue, and shamelessly repeated his motions until his partner was arching off the bed again and using Charlie’s hair as an anchor to move his head up and down with great enthusiasm.

“Oh my god, fuck, I’m so close. Do not stop.” The other boy cried.

Charlie loved every moment of it. The feel, the sound, the _taste_. It was overwhelming really, to the point where the rush of arousal was building at frantic speed in his groin. Without releasing his mouth, Charlie shoved a hand down his own boxers and thrusted into his palm in time with every bob of his head. Pushing himself, Charlie moved lower and lower until the head of his partners’ cock threatened to brush the back of his throat, and slowly but tightly drew his lips around its width on the trip back to the top.

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck! Charlie!_ ” the boy below him cried in quick succession and frantically pulled Charlie up and off his cock by the hair before spurting come across his stomach.

Charlie watched the way the come painted the toned stomach; the twitching of the muscles; the rise and fall with every gasping breath as his own rhythm became erratic and he soon followed, coming hard over his fist and cursing colourfully.

“Fuck…I wish I had a name to moan.” Charlie admitted once he trusted his voice again. A short laugh flirted across the distance to his ears, and something within Charlie sparked in recognition.

They didn’t say much more, just lay in a post-orgasmic haze in a hot room that smelled of sweat and was still full of excitement. Seeming to know the right moment, without a word the other boy delicately manoeuvred around Charlie and off of the bed, tugging on his pants in the process of locating his shirt. Charlie watched closely, a strange feeling settling over him as he pieced the puzzle together. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly there were lips pressed to his again in a passionate kiss with a taste Charlie never wanted to forget. And then they were gone just as quick.

The figure made his way toward the door without hesitation, only pausing to turn back right before disappearing into the still too-bright light of the hallway.

“Let me know if things don’t work out with Hanover. Maybe I’ll return the favour.”

Charlie stared at the door long after it had closed. He couldn’t say he was surprised, because he wasn’t. He also couldn’t say he was disappointed, because he really _wasn’t._

“Huh.” He said to himself with a smile. “…Logan.”

*


End file.
